<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Naughty Henry needs a punishment by SunflowerHousechip_WorldEnd (orphan_account)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27219871">Naughty Henry needs a punishment</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/SunflowerHousechip_WorldEnd'>SunflowerHousechip_WorldEnd (orphan_account)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Five nights at freddys - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, M/M, face fucking, gagging</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:08:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>893</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27219871</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/SunflowerHousechip_WorldEnd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>william found out henry didn't listen to what he told him</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>William Afton/Henry Emily</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>William was really strict,he wouldn't even let henry sleep past 9:00 but there was one thing henry questioned why wouldn't william let him go in the basement like what could he possibly have to hide down there but henry just shook it off and went upstairs to take a shower as he was just about to set feet in the shower he remembered the rule {don't shower by yourself shower with a close one to save money for the bill} so he got that towel back on and went down stairs to tell william to get in the shower with him, william then got undressed and got his own towel henry waited for william to enter the bathroom,henry heard the door open and he saw william in a towel ready to take a shower,henry than turned the shower on henry ask william  :henry: Hot or a Cold shower :William: Cold. like always henry thought, henry bent down to set the water temperature not knowing that william was looking at his ass :William: damn henry where you get that ass from :henry: i got it from my mom thank you very much :william:whatever. when henry got the cold water on he then pulled the curtain so he could get in the shower when henry got in the shower william got up and also went in the shower, henry bent down to get some body wash when he felt something tap on his entrance he ingored it until he felt william's hands on his waist :henry: william stop it i'm not trying to have sex while i'm shower dumdass :william: well i'm sorry you keep bending in fornt of me what else am i suppose to do :henry: maybe deal with it and not do anything :william: yeah right. henry then got the body wash and then reached out to get his washing rag.Wiliam didn't care anymore he grabbed henrys waist and sild his dick in henry's ass AH!~ WILLIAM I SAID NO! :william: DOES IT LOOK LIKE I CARE! :henry: NO BUT STILL NOT IN THE SHOWER! :william:FINE jeez [they then got done taking a shower and william then reminded henry ”Don't go in the basement“ :henry: yeah yeah i know. but this time henry didn't want to listen he Wanted to know what could possibly be in the basement so when it hit midnight he layed in bed and waited for william to come to bed he heard william open the bedroom door and the sound of the bed squeak he waited about 20-30 minutes until he was sure william was asleep so he got out of bed be as careful as possible henry then opened the door slowly and slipped out not making a sound since he had been living in the house for 5-7 years he knew what  floor broads made sound and the ones that don't so as he went down the stairs he didn't make a sound as he was walking he got a kifne cuz he felt the need and he finally got to the basement door he opened it as he went down the carpet stairs the walls slowly turned red into a red you know feels soft and thats when he felt it an arm was around his neck ”oh henry~what did i say about going in the basement~” ”Can't Beat-beath” :william: well if you hadn't gone in the basement this wouldn't have happened, :henry: SICK SO-SON OF A BIT-CH  :william: what was that my darling  :henry: sic- :william: uh-uh uhhh~ you been naughty boy lately so i decided to give you a punishment [henry was thrown by william hitting his head on something metal ”ow” henry got blacked out and soon woke up william had tied up henry while he was blacked out henry woke up confused like really confused why is he tied up then he looked around and saw william :henry: LET ME OUT YOU PSYCHO BITCH!! :william: no i rather not you went in the basement so you need a punishment  :henry: WHAT ARE YOU GONNA DO JUST STAND THERE AND STARE!  :william: BITCH DON'T FORGET YPU'RE SOUL IS MINE YOU AGREED TO THERE MARRIAGE! :henry: wha-what :william: BITCH DID YOU FUCKING FORGET I'M A FUCKING DEMON ICUBUS HAH! :henry's mind: omg i did forget why did i marry him back then, WHY WAS I SO STUPID BACK THEN! :william: now shut up before i turn on the vibrator in your ass :henry: Theres a vibe-vibrator in my ass :william: yes now shut up [henry shut up and stayed silent william got out his phone and said “never trust an icubus darling” william turned on the vibrator with no warning on thd highest setting and then looked back up at henry to see his reaction as soon the rough vibration hit henry a large maon came out AH!~</p><p>...NextChapterInProgress...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. the very start of henry's punishment</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>———————————√¯¯¯¯¯¯\________</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>AH!~ henry couldn't help it, william then gave a smirk henry looked at the floor and developed a tear :wiliiam: hah i love seeing you in pain [william walked up to henry and druged him when he was sure that henry was lost in reality from the drug, he unchained henry and dragged henry into a small closet and put and vibrator in his ass and closed the door and put a lock</p><p>The End</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>